Between Master and Vassal
by Thiaf
Summary: A saniwa must protect the past, no matter what her personal doubt. Mutsunokami finds it exciting, if you ask him. This is a story about Mutsunokami and his budding relationship with his new master. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

He was my starter. He needs appreciation and more fic. This is how I imagined his relationship with this specific saniwa.

The narrative has been written out of sequence, but scenes have been numbered, if you want to read chronologically.

* * *

2.

Sen swept the veranda with her broom. The sakura petals had began to wilt and darken. When she was younger, she happily gathered the petals in piles. Now, the task seemed cumbersome; she was alone in her citadel. She had sent out her small team of warriors to the front lines and didn't know when they would return.

She had lit incense sticks and prayed to the gods every night for their safety.

It is cruel to create beings just to do our bidding, she thought. What kind of existence is that?

Light flashed at the corner of her eye. Sen turned towards the direction of the time traveling device. No doubt, they had finally returned. She dropped her broom and rushed towards the area. As she ran, she heard Mutsunokami talking about something.

It could only mean that things had gone well. Sen turned the corner and saw them.

Sayo's clothes were cut here and there and his legs were dirty. Gokotai was spotless. However, both of them stared up at Mutsunokami. His tattered upper garment rested around his waist. She spotted dried blood on his arms. His injuries were worse than expected, yet he smiled and waved at her. She had been told that the enemies at Aizu were easy to defeat. Or was her army too weak because of her?

"You two have to go to the repair rooms," Sen descended down the stairs.

"Sayo-kun can go first," Mutsunokami said.

"Yoshiyuki-san," Sayo said. "Please go ahead of me."

Gokotai nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll go with ya, Master," Mutsunokami put a hand on the back of his head. "Lead the way."

Sen and Mutsunokami walked towards the repair room. He talked about how his team had to battle a lot of enemy tantou and wakizashi. By the time they fought their final skirmish, he had sustained a lot of injury. She had told him to retreat if it got too dangerous; why had he persisted?

Once they were in the room, Sen shut the shoji. She disliked healing her swords. The idea of them getting injured for her cause was a burden. She needed to gather more resources to create better troops and forge more swords; the revisionists would only get stronger.

Sen had recently been assigned as a sage who preserved history. For reasons unknown, the gods gifted only a few women with great spiritual abilities. Sen's brothers still hadn't spoken to her since her appointment, resentful that she had gotten the position solely because of her gender.

"Hey, Master?"

Sen turned to Mutsunokami. He had undressed. Even though he was battered and bruised, he was handsome with his smile and defined body. She looked down, hiding the blush on her face. She couldn't let her eyes wander.

"I must retrieve my equipment," she said. "Please excuse me."

She turned and pressed a hand against the shoji.

"Seein' ya work hard is good for us, ya know?"

Sen stood there, silent. She was unworthy of his praise. She had yet to do anything useful.

"I shall do my best to uphold your high opinion of me," she left him alone in the room.

Mutsunokami lay against the futon, waiting for her return. He wanted to feel her soft hands on his skin and her fingers trace his arms. He wanted to watch as her eyes carefully scanned for the tiniest injuries. Swords were made of steel, yet Sen was so careful with all of them. What could he do to relax her or even see her smile?

Sen, just like Sakamoto Ryōma, had taken Mutsunokami on their mission. Although he had failed to protect Sakamoto when it mattered the most, he now had the chance to dream, move and fight for a great cause.

He wanted to reassure her that she was the best one to lead this citadel.

1.

When Mutsunokami was granted a human form, the first sensation he felt was the warmth around him. His whole body pulsed with heat. Then, he heard embers snapping. He smelled smoke. This was a forge; this was where swords were born and tempered.

"I-is he alive?"

Mutsunokami opened his eyes.

A woman in saniwa dress stared at him. Her hand shook slightly. Beside her stood a fox.

Konnosuke stepped towards him. Mutsunokami realized that he was the stranger amongst the trio. He had to introduce himself; wasn't that what humans did?

"I'm Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki," he said. "I'm known as the sword that Sakamoto Ryōma carried. I gained a reputation in Tosa as a famous sword, but in Ryōma's period, swords had already become old-fashioned. But hey, that's the world for ya."

Konnosuke turned to the saniwa.

"She is your new master," Konnosuke said. "Ueda Sen is one of two sages designated to defend the natural course of history."

Konnosuke further explained the situation about the historical revisionists and their plans. Mutsunokami was the first of many swords who would join Sen's army. Mutsunokami marveled at the reason for his summoning. This was his chance to participate in a great cause, just like Sakamoto.

When the fox finished speaking, Mutsunokami looked at Sen in anticipation. He was ready to follow her orders.

Konnosuke also looked up at her.

She stared down at the floor. She didn't utter a word.

"Are you unwell, mistress?" Konnosuke said.

"I...am tired. There are other tasks I need to complete before we attempt to combat the revisionists."

"Can I help ya?"

She looked up at him, startled.

"No...well, I can show you to your rooms and you can settle there. I shall call for you tomorrow."

"Alright, lead the way!"

She turned away from him. She walked to the exit and opened the shoji.

The light outside strained his eyes at first, but his sight adjusted.

He stepped out onto the veranda. The sky was pink. He stared at a sakura tree in full bloom. The petals descended down onto the garden. A few petals rolled onto the veranda. Somewhere in his memory, he remembered the spring. He had experienced it hundreds of times, but nothing could compare to this view, the smell, the caress of the wind over his hair. What a grand welcome this was. He ran out into the garden.

"Where are you going?" Sen didn't know these sword men had freewill. She thought he would act as mindlessly as the enemy beings the revisionists created.

Mutsunokami was surrounded by raining petals. He knelt and picked one up. He pressed it between his fingers. He didn't expect it to be so soft. This new sense of touch, he knew, was just the beginning of his human experience.

He could only smile. No matter what happened to him, he would always hold these moments precious.

5.

Mutsunokami sat on the veranda.

It was night, but the citadel was as lively as day. Lit lanterns hung about the garden. The blooming sakura trees looked like they were glowing.

A number of tantou were chasing each other in a game of tag. Dozens of warriors were now a part of the household. They were all here attending the first anniversary of Sen's appointment as a sage. With the recent victory in the Jokyu War, the government granted the citadel a higher budget and more resources. They had all accomplished so much in a short time. There was one person they could thank.

The shoji behind him parted slightly. Midare poked his head out.

"Master's ready! She's coming outside now," Midare pushed the shoji fully open.

Sen stood behind Midare. She was dressed in a fine red kimono. Her hair was styled and pinned up. Her painted face looked lovely under the light.

Her warriors bowed their heads and greeted her in unison. She nodded back at them. Sen took her seat beside Mutsunokami. He counted himself the most fortunate to be her attendant tonight. He could see how beautiful she was up close.

"Mu-chan," she whispered.

"Do ya wanna drink? I've got tea and sake."

"Tea is good," she watched Souza and Kousetsu offer persimmons to Sayo.

Throughout the party, each sword paid their respects to Sen. She accepted their kind words graciously. In the beginning, her household had been small and her missions daunting. Now, with so many supporters, she could accomplish anything.

"They're lightin' fireworks!" Mutsunokami pointed to Namazuo and Honebami. The fireworks started to snap and pop about. Others whizzed up into the air and cracked into colourful sparks.

The crowd marveled and cheered at the spectacle. It was a good conclusion to the night, yet Mutsunokami knew that the day wasn't over.

Mutsunokami followed Sen back into the citadel. She took a detour to the outdoor onsen. They stood at the entrance of the area.

"Ya need to take a bath?" he said.

She fidgeted with her hands. She took a few steps towards the hot spring.

"Would you like to accompany me?"

For a moment, he wondered why she requested such a thing, but then she turned to him. Her cheeks were flushed.

"No one else should come by here tonight," she said. "I-I want to try to do it here and-"

Mutsunokami laughed out loud. He finally understood.

"Why didn't ya just say so?" he stepped close to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "By the way, where did ya get the idea to 'do it here'?"

6.

Sen covered her mouth with her sleeve. A muffled moan escaped her lips. She leaned against the wall and panted heavily.

Mutsunokami, kneeling between her legs, withdrew his tongue out of her.

"Ya liked that, eh?" he wiped his lips with his fingers. A tangy taste lingered on his mouth; he wanted more of her. He started licking and sucking the wetness trailing down her inner thighs. She shuddered feeling his tongue on her. He nibbled at her skin a little. He knew she was ticklish there. He wanted to hear her laugh.

"A-ha, Mu-chan," she put her hands on his face. "I am ready now. Let us sit in the spring."

"Hm, if ya say so," he tugged at her obi. "But who's gonna undress ya?"

"I shall," she said. "And you must disrobe yourself."

He kissed her thigh before he parted.

Mutsunokami stepped closer to the onsen. Sen watched as he untied his sash and tossed his garments onto the ground. She would never tire seeing his broad shoulders and toned muscles.

Then he undid his bandages. It was the first time she saw him exposed like this. When they made love before, Mutsunokami was always partially dressed. Sen saw the scars on his lower back. How and when did he get those wounds? Surely, it must have been when he was a sword. He had been barely used in combat, so how did he get injured? Sen couldn't figure out why he took on the form he had.

"Oi, Sen-chan," he was naked now. "Ya'r still wearin' stuff."

She started untying her obi.

"I will join you soon," she unclothed herself and stepped towards the spring.

Mutsunokami rested against the wall of the pool. His eyes were closed. He was content to wait for her.

Sen stepped into the water. The warmth spread up her legs.

"So, what're ya plannin' to do here?"

Sen wanted her desires to be satisfied, more than anything. She wanted to share physical pleasure between one another. She moved towards him and sat on his lap, facing him.

"What do ya want, Sen-chan?" he put his hands on her hips. His smile invited her to do any wicked thing.

They both felt his erection pressed between their bellies. He was too good at teasing and tempting her. Surely, he wanted her to be as bold as she wanted.

She reached down and wrapped a hand around his member. She positioned herself and then slowly started to impale herself on his cock. She embraced him and pressed her face against his hair as she adjusted to his size.

"Ya feel really good," he patted the back of her head. She had changed so much since the first time they coupled. Mutsunokami was more than happy to follow her as she grew into their leader. He was fortunate enough to see her develop from the beginning.

Once she was comfortable enough, Sen straightened her back and looked down at Mutsunokami.

His muscled arms peaked above the water. Droplets trailed down his chest. She was truly blessed to have him in her home.

"What're ya waitin' for?" Mutsunokami brushed a thumb against her nipple.

She shuddered at his touch. The more contact she had with him, the harder it was to imagine her life without him. His smile was always reassuring.

"I was thinking about how fortunate I am," she placed her hands on his chest and squeezed. "To have you."

"Are ya? None of us would be alive if ya didn't call on us," he meant it. Families had been reunited and friendships formed and rekindled amongst the swords because of her.

Sen's hands slid up to his shoulders. She started to ride him up and down. The water made it easy for her to rock against him. As she slid down his cock, she savoured how it slowly thrust within her, reaching that sensitive spot. She would have to fuck him here again and again. Mutsunokami would be on her mind every time she entered the water. Even the tidal pattern on his clothes would remind her of this moment.

He started to pant heavier, quicker as she moved. He pulled her close to him and started licking a breast. Then he sucked on one of her nipples.

Sen moaned aloud at the heat that emanated from her chest. It was all too much for her. The heat, the steam and the water embraced them together. Sen rode him faster and faster, until the pleasure building inside her was released. She came and her whole body tensed as she felt the waves of ecstasy ripple throughout her.

A moment later, Mutsunokami latched off her and nuzzled against her breasts. He shuddered as he climaxed. Her loins pulsed around his erection as his seed spread inside her.

They both panted as they recovered. Their pounding heartbeats could be felt against their skin. This was always how they ended up after sex; they were both spent, but they could never get enough of one another. One day, one of them would have to live without the other, but they had many years before that happened.

Eventually, Sen shakily stood up. Water trickled down her body.

Mutsunokami caressed her thigh. He whistled.

"We gotta do that again!"


	2. Chapter 2

3.

Mutsunokami headed towards Sen's study. For once, the shoji was open. He leaned into the room, ready to speak, but he stopped.

Sen dangled string above a tiger cub. The tiger meowed and jumped to try to catch the string. Sen was smiling. That was the first time he had ever seen such joy on her face. Was it only tigers that made her happy?

A moment later, she turned her head and saw him at the door. The expression on her face changed. The string slipped from her hand. The tiger bit the thread and ran out the room.

Sen stared at him, knowing not what to say or do.

"I didn't know ya liked playin' with Gokotai's tigers," he teased.

She sat down and looked away from him.

"What's wrong, Master?" he stepped closer to her.

"I am sorry you had to see me like that," she tucked strands of hair behind her ear. "...the tiger reminded me of a cat I once had."

"So, ya like cats? I can get ya one," he sat down across from her.

"Please, do not," she said. "Is there a reason you came to my study?"

"Right!" he reached into his robe and pulled out a leaf. "I went to the store with Ya-chan and saw this one lyin' around. It's really red. How come leaves can change colour?"

None of the tantous had asked her about that yet.

"Well, the chlorophyll in the leaves decline during autumn...," she stopped when he made a puzzled face.

"Chloro what?"

"Chlorophyll," she would give him a book of science explaining it later. "If I may ask, who is Ya-chan?"

"That's Yamanbagiri," he started to list off his other nicknames for the swords.

Sen started to realize that there were friendships and bonds being built in her own household, yet she was unaware of it. She had remained mostly within her own chambers since she became a sage. She didn't mean to seclude herself, but she worried about developing any fondness towards the others.

"Master?"

"Sorry," she motioned towards her computer. "I have been busy. I recently received instruction to send a team to the Shokuho era."

Mutsunokami jumped up. The leaf dropped to the ground.

"Who's goin'? I bet I can beat the most enemies."

He looked down, waiting for her to declare him a squad member. She looked up at him with dread. His particular enthusiasm for battle bothered her.

"Do you not fear death?"

Mutsunokami blinked. That was a strange thing to bring up.

She inhaled.

"What right do we sages have to grant you bodies, only to command you to fight our enemies? Any of you could die on the battlefield," she had wanted to say this to someone, but she had held back for fear of reprimand. She was no better than those revisionists, creating creatures to do their bidding. If anything, the government should've been hunting down those enemy saniwa. Sen would personally punish the revisionists, if she found them. Since Mutsunokami was the one to hear her, she had another thing to say. "I have been learning about Sakamoto Ryōma and his peers, like Nakaoka Shintarō. I have read about the activities of the Kaientai. I am unworthy to be your master."

Mutsunokami stared at her in silence. She had done a good job taking care of them; they always had gold troops equipped and she want out of her way to get extra omamoris to protect them. She had withheld all her worries while performing her duties. He knew she didn't have anyone to speak to in this citadel. He could walk away now and pretend her outburst never happened, but what good was that? What could he do for her?

He stepped towards her and knelt beside her. He had to reassure her somehow.

"I'm fightin' 'cause I want to save the past," he said. "Sometimes, I can remember things back when I was a sword. Sakamoto was a great man...but he started as a small boy. I can tell ya how it all began."

Sen was curious about how he had a memory as an object, but it was his offer that peaked her interest. This was probably her only chance to be with any of her swords for an extensive amount of time.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah," an idea crossed his mind. "How 'bout we eat together?"

4.

"Master!"

Sen stood at the entrance of Mutsunokami's room. She smiled just a bit. His happiness was infectious.

Mutsunokami had already set their dinner trays. He gestured to her meal.

"We made all of your favourites."

"That is very nice of you all," Sen sat by her tray.

"I can pour ya tea or sake," he shifted closer to her.

"Sake is good," Sen looked away, blushing. The closeness of his body distracted her from her true purpose.

They, soon after, started to sup on their meals and talked about their personal history. They would continue to see each other for months. The leaves fell from the branches and eventually the land was covered in snow. Sen grew accustomed to Mutsunokami's cheerful and excitable disposition. Mutsunokami began to recognize Sen's calm and perceptive nature was best suited to be their leader.

One winter's night, after their trays had been taken away, she asked him something.

"May I spend the night here, Mutsunokami?" she sat near his futon. She fidgeted with her hands. She dared not to look at him.

He was standing by the shoji of his room.

"Sure, I'll get extra beddin' for ya."

"Please, do not," she said. Mutsunokami didn't get the hint, so she had to say it aloud. "I...want...to be with you."

She dipped her head towards her knees. Sen covered the lower half of her face with her sleeve. Her cheeks burned. Would he understand now? The feelings had simmered within her to the point that she had to express her true desire for him. She had been infatuated the moment she saw him manifest in the forge. If she didn't say it now, she would never dare speak of it again. The thought of only being master and vassal was unbearable to her.

Mutsunokami said nothing. He carefully stepped towards her. He didn't know exactly how this type of wanting worked, but he knew what Sen meant. He knelt beside her. Their knees touched.

She turned her head to face him.

He smiled and patted her hair. He always wanted to touch her long black locks.

This was different from his usual cheeriness. His eyes gave her reassuring warmth. Sen knew then that he fancied her too.

She lowered her sleeve, exposing herself. She had once confessed her feelings to a shrine attendant, but he was uninterested in her. He was more fixated on Rinko, the other lady training to become a sage. But now, a man shared mutual affections with her.

Mutsunokami wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. The side of her face was pressed against his chest. She heard his heartbeat. It was thumping a little faster than expected.

"I remember times when Sakamoto kept me close. He was scared he'd get attacked...but I don't have to be afraid for ya," besides, she was strong enough without him. She had yet to know how powerful she really was. He wanted to see how much she would grow as a sage.

 _To bring up Sakamoto at a time like this_ , she thought. She would have to work hard to equal him. Sen put a hand on Mutsunokami's arm. She squeezed and felt his warm defined muscles. She knew, eventually, she would take men of her kind to her bed and birth daughters. No matter how many times she would fall in love or take other lovers, she would cherish Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki as the first man who believed in her.

"Master, how're we goin' to do this?" his thumb rubbed her cheek. He had moved so quickly to becoming an intimate partner. Sen wished she could be so casual about these things.

"We should start with addressing each other in private," they needed to form lover's names. "Call me Sen-chan."

Only her mother and Rinko had ever called her that.

"Sen-chan," he winked. "Then I'm Mu-chan."

7.

Sen pressed her forehead on the closet's door. Her mouth was wide open, but her voice was caught in her throat. She bent forward and finally moaned.

"Ya want more of that?" Mutsunokami pressed himself against her back. His ample muscles rubbed against her. She could feel him grinning against her hair. His panting brushed against her skin. He gripped her hips and continued thrusting inside of her. Their skin slapped everytime their thighs made contact.

She placed a hand on the back of his thigh, pushing him closer to her. She released sounds of encouragement everytime his cock hit her sweet spot. She wanted to stay like this, being forever fucked by her Mutsunokami. She wanted him to know that she desired and cherished him more than anyone else in the world.

Her nails dug into his leg as she reached her climax. She tightened around his erection, pulling him deeper inside of her.

Mutsunokami gasped and stiffened. A moment later, he came inside of her. They panted as the shared pleasure lingered in their bodies. His cock was still hard. Sen wanted him to remain there, joined with her, but her body had its limits.

"Are ya alright? ...ya wanna go to bed?" his fingers circled her belly.

Sen nodded. She shifted a bit, until his cock slipped out of her. She looked downwards. His warm cum trailed down her legs. They had made too much love tonight, it seemed.

0.

The temple grounds were empty this morning. Sen, a decade ago, thought she'd be relieved to leave this place and end her apprenticeship. Though, today started a new and pressing role for her. She waited to be taken to her new citadel and assume her saniwa role.

Sen gazed up at the trees. The sakura buds were starting to grow out. They would be in full bloom soon. She clutched at the sheathed sword in her hands. When she entered her citadel, she would place Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki in the forge and attempt to give him a human form. He would be alive to see the spring, though she wondered if he'd appreciate the sight.

"Sen-chan!"

She turned around and saw Rinko and a maid walking towards her. The maid held a clothed bundle.

Rinko's hair decorations glinted under the sunlight. She was wearing more jewelry than usual.

"Good morning," Sen bowed her head.

"Why be so formal with me?" Rinko smiled in amusement. "We are both sages now."

"You seem very excited."

"Why not? We are the only women in Japan who can protect the past," Rinko said. "We are very important now."

Sen dreaded the level of responsibility she had now, but Rinko was content with it. She had always shined as the only child of the Ashina family. Rinko leaned towards Sen, eyeing the sword.

"So, that is Mutsunokami," she looked back at her maid. "Show her Kashuu Kiyomitsu."

The maid unwrapped her bundle. Sen saw the sword in its red scabbard.

"He was Okita Sōji's blade," Rinko put a hand on the hilt. "I hope he will be cute."

Their creations were going to exist to serve them in their battle against the revisionists. Sen didn't see the point in getting attached to these tsukumogami. Rinko had the idea that the swords they gave life to would resemble actual humans, instead of the monsters their enemies made.

"Our swords will be able to move, talk and think. They will probably remember the past," she paused. "Like the Ikedaya Incident and his abandonment... Do you think your sword will remember Sakamoto's assassination?"

 _I hope not_ , Sen thought. She couldn't bear the thought of forcing anything to remember such an event. She had chosen Mutsunokami because of her admiration for Sakamoto.

"Ashina-sama, they're here," the maid gestured at the temple gates.

Two foxes stood at the entrance. It was time to go.

"I wish you the best with your citadel," Sen said. "Tell me when Kiyomitsu manifests successfully."

Sen was about the take her leave, but Rinko spoke first.

"I know you are nervous, but it will be fine," she put a hand on Sen's shoulder. "The gods gave us our powers because they trusted us. We are going to be strong and capable leaders."

"Thank you," Sen closed her eyes. The warmth of Rinko's hand and the sunlight were as comforting as they could be. Even now, she felt a little heat around Mutsunokami. She rubbed her thumb against the scabbard. Was he listening? Was he trying to tell her something? She would find out what he was thinking soon. "Let us go."

* * *

The best English resource I could find about Sakamoto was 'Sakamoto Ryoma and the Meiji Restoration' by Marius Jansen.

I plan on writing more about Mutsunokami and Sen, but future works will be PWP. I have ideas for Rinko too. We'll see.


End file.
